Loving a Monster
by StarSpyro54
Summary: What do you get when you mix a girl that loves all things evil with a monster that isn't supposed to exist? Total havoc and mayhem, that's what! But what happens when feelings start to come out, and a new friendship is born? Could that also include love? (Sonic.Exe/OC) love story
1. Someone's Watching Me

Chapter 1- Someone's Watching Me

I sat eagerly at the window, watching my parents drive away in the pouring rain. They were going out for the night, so I had the house to myself, along with my annoying ass brother. I quickly ran to our computer to find that my Ipad was still charging from it. I was hoping to try and read some more fanfics on Sonic.

You see, I am a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, and I know basically everything about their world and everyone in it. This will be hard to believe, but I've been to their world before. I met the whole gang and I'm now best friends with all of them. I'm hoping to go back there someday, and have more adventures with the fastest hedgehog in the universe.

But I also know about Sonic fan-made characters, such as the nightmarish Sonic Exe. Just thinking about that guy gives me chills. I'm terrified of him, and the day I see him...I just don't know what I'd do. But I just didn't expect that day to be today.

As I unplugged the Ipad, the computer screen went black. I quickly stepped back. _"What the hell is that?!"_, I thought with horror. If things weren't creepy enough, a red, rectangular box appeared on the screen.

In it, were two words that made my heart implode on itself in silent joy and horror.

**X: Hello, Star.**

I backed myself up against the wall. Many feelings were taking over my body at that moment. My breath was coming in short gasps, my muscles were having small spasms, and my heart could not keep up with the rush of emotions that were being pumped through it.

_"There is absolutely no way that it's him! Is it? But he isn't supposed to be real! He's just a story that someone made up!"_

But I already knew that it was him. My heart was screaming his name, and my heart doesn't lie. But there was one question that was still unanswered: How the hell does he know my personal nickname?! "Star" is the name of my Sonic character. How the hell would he know that?

I quickly regained my mind and slowly walked back to the computer. I pulled the chair out and shakily sat down. I noticed that my fingers were extremely shaky, but I started typing on the keyboard anyway. There was a space to type back in the small red box, so I knew he might expect a reply. I noticed that in front of the sentence he typed, there was an "X". Apparently, he knows what I usually like to call him.

I don't call him Sonic because there is already a Sonic, and his last name is Exe, which is X. So I always call him X.

But before I could type back a reply, he typed me a question that caused chills to vibrate down my spine.

**X: Do you want to play with me?**

There was no question now. It was indeed Exe. I finally managed to type back a reply.

**Star: How do you know my nickname?**

He didn't waste any time to type back a smart-ass comment.

**X: Always straight to the point aren't we, Star?**

I snarled at the embodiment talking to me through the computer. That was one thing I always hated about X: He was always such an ass. And don't ask how I know that. I can just tell by that way he acts. But I ignored that question and answered his original question.

**Star: Why would I play with a freak like you?**

_"Ha, take that you asshole!"_, I silently cheered to myself.

**X: You played before. Why not play again? Even though you were terrified, you know you enjoyed it. All the blood and screaming just drew you in, didn't it?**

_"Damn you X. How can he seem to read me like a book?" _See, truth was, I'm a total bitch. I'm mean to everything and everyone. I love blood and killing. Watching people die makes me happy. That's how dark and evil I am.

But if he wanted straight to the point, then I'll give him straight to the point! Next thing I know, we're going back and forth like an argument on Facebook.

**Star: I'm not going to play your damn game because it was horrible and yes, it scared the piss out of me!**

**X: If you hate me and my game so bad, then why do you collect pictures of me on that small appliance you call an IPad?**

**Star: Why are you peeking at my stuff?!**

He didn't answer. Instead, he typed a reply that caused a scarlet red blush to sneak onto my face.

**X: Those pics you have of me are nice.**

**Star: *Blush* You didn't answer my question.**

**X: *smirks* What's with the blush?**

Oh damn. I was blushing so hard that I didn't realize that I actually typed on there that I was blushing. And if you're wondering, yes, I may have a small crush on X.

...Ok. Maybe not a small crush persay, but I definitely have feelings for him. Unfortunately. The thing is, I was scared half to death when I played his game for the first time, but I played it again and started to collect pictures of him, and that was when I realized...I actually liked him. He is beyond dark and evil. So I just naturally felt some sort of connection to him.

But he still didn't need to know that! So I continued on with the argument.

**Star: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**X: Liar.**

**Star: Am not.**

**X: Are too.**

**Star: Am not.**

**X: Are too.**

**Star: Asshole. **

**X: Ohh, so now we're going to name calling are we? Two can play at that game. Retard bitch.**

**Star: Oh no you didn't, dog shit!**

**X: Oh yes I did you whore!**

I was fuming so hard I thought I felt the smoke start to run out of my ears. Before I could type back a nasty reply, he typed back first.

**X: Are we through with this game, cause I'm getting bored. All this name calling has got me craving your soul.**

Uugghh! Sick bastard! I don't know if he meant that in his usual "take your soul" kind of way, or the sick perverted way. Let's hope it was the first one.

**Star: No X. I refuse to play your sick game and become your slave forever.**

**X: If you won't play, then I will force you!**

As I was staring quizzically at his last statement, the small red box with all our messages in it disappeared. Before I knew it, the game started by itself, the first Sonic game intro and everything! _"That bastard! He's going to make me play the game anyway!"_, I thought angrily to myself. After I saw the split second image of X, the character selection screen showed up. But immediately, I could tell something was horribly wrong.

The three characters you are usually allowed to choose were not there. Instead, there, on the screen, was my Sonic character.

A cyan blue hedgehog with a blue T-shirt, a pair of shorts, a multi-color flower behind my right ear that Shadow the Hedgehog gave to me on one of my trips to their world, and dark blue and yellow striped shoes.

I don't know what caused me to do it, but seemingly on their own, my fingers pressed enter on the keyboard to choose my character.

Before I even had time to understand what was about happen, there was a bright flash of light that erupted from the computer. I shielded my eyes from the light. "_What the hell is that!?", _I asked myself in confusion. I lifted my arms away from my eyes once I could tell that the light had dimmed down. My eyes went wide with amazement, curiosity, and fear. There, on the computer screen, in front of my eyes, was a dark portal with purple, red, and black spirals leading into the computer. Before I had to time to comprehend what was about to happen, I felt a pair of arms grab my waist.

"Ready to have a little fun, Star?!", a horribly dark and demonic voice loudly whispered in my ear.

I screamed for all my worth as I was dragged into the computer. And into the game of Sonic Exe himself.


	2. In the Game

**Howdy folks! Sorry I never really put anything for the first chapter. But I promise that this one is a lot longer!**

**I would greatly appreciate reviews so I know if I need to continue the story or not. But I'm going to continue it anyway, so...yeah. But reviews would still be nice. I shall be posting on here the theme songs I believe fit each chapter so keep an eye out for that! Anyway, read on, and I hope you enjoy the story so far! More chapters are to come!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT STAR!**

* * *

Chapter 2- In the Game

"...What? ...Where..Where am I?"

I blinked my scarlet eyes slowly so they could adjust to the sudden light. After I could finally see, I took a good look around at my surroundings. My eyes widened so large I thought they would pop out. _"Now I know where I am."_, I thought with horror and annoyance.

I was on a straightaway path with trees on both sides, like a run way. Out in the distance, there were rows of odd-looking mountains with waterfalls flowing down from the top. Or should I say, NOT flowing down from the top. Everything seemed to be frozen in place: the waterfalls weren't moving, and all of the trees, flowers, and grass were frozen into place. And there was no wind. But there was some sort of extremely creepy music in the background. I just sighed in relief and annoyance.

Why did I sigh in relief? Because this was Hill Zone, Tail's level on X's game. So I already knew what was going to happen. But the bad part was that this was the level that scared me the most. I shivered at the memory of the first time I discovered his game. Tail's scream still echoes in my ears to this day. But I shrugged the memory off, and bravely started to march onward.

After what felt like twenty minutes, my petite, little, hedgehog nose picked up a horrid smell. I covered my nose. There is only one thing that can smell that bad: Death. Still covering my nose, I started to walk past the corpses lying on the ground. And don't forget the entrails hanging lifelessly from the tress. Even the flowers were dead. I started gagging on the smell and the sight of it all._ "This is a LOT worse in real life!"_, I screamed silently in my head as I started walking past the rotting corpses. And the creepy music played the whole time. (Did I forget to mention that the music was actually Green Hill zone backwards?)

I took a much needed breath of air as soon as the corpses were out of my sight. As soon as I finally managed to get fresh (or as fresh as it can get around here) air, the music stopped. I just sighed in annoyance. I can't be at the end all ready! But, unfortunately, I appear to be. I started walking my way over to the end when all of a sudden, I could have sworn something, or someone, whispered my name in my ear. _"Star..."_ I twisted around so fast, Sonic would be jealous. But, there was nothing there. Eyes narrowed in suspicion, I turned back around and continued to slowly march toward where X should be standing with his back toward me.

After I FINALLY make it to the end, my mouth dropped open in astonishment. He wasn't there! I thought I felt my mouth hit the ground. Where the hell was he?! He was supposed to be standing there, with his back turned to me! I immediately thought back to the voice I heard in my ear. Was that X? After I got myself back into a good posture, I just crossed my arms and chuckled evilly. Oh I knew what was going on. He thought he could try and scare me into thinking he was going to do something crazy. But I had already heard this song and dance before. (figure of speech). I shook my head in amazement. Wow, who would have thought that Sonic EXE could be so predictable? But, in the end, evil always prevails I always say.

As I was waiting for him to jump out and scare me, I felt a claw run up my back. I shivered at the touch and quickly jumped around to see absolutely nothing. I grunted in frustration. Okay, okay, maybe he did end up surprising me in the end, but I REFUSE to let him think he's got the best of me! I started shouting at the thin air. "Hey, X! You coward! Come out where I can see you!"

I heard a dark, foreboding laugh ring through the air and all around. "What's the matter, Star? Don't like to fight enemies you can't see?" His voice seemed to fill my ears, but not with fear, but, amazingly, with power. I stood up tall and faced my invisible enemy. I cracked a small grin: I knew how to get him to reveal his position. "You think you can scare me? I happen to know a few villains, and they all do they same thing: flee. But I thought you would be better than that." I just had to develop a wide grin on my face as I threw his own line back at him: "What's the matter, X? Don't like having your enemies see you so they can kick your ass?"

There was a long pause. After about five minutes, I felt the air behind me shift. I slowly looked behind me to see ripples in the air, and slowly a body started to form. I watched in amazement as the body of Sonic EXE himself starting forming right before my very eyes. He finished forming in front of me, and he had his back to me. My plan to get him to come out actually worked! I silently cheered to myself. But would he talk to me? I hesitated to try talking to him, but my heart started speaking again: _"Go ahead. He won't hurt you."_

_"I hope you're right..."_, I silently answered my heart. I took a step toward him. He never moved or looked back. I hesitated again and quietly called out, "X?" He still didn't move. I started to slowly walk toward him. I started taking sharp breathes of air the closer I got to him. After I was close enough to touch him. I stopped. I took a large breath of air. _"God, what am I doing?!"_, I screamed to myself. I started to slowly extend my hand to his long, blood-tipped claw one. The fear started to consume me as I was getting closer to his hand. _"God, what are you doing?! Stop stop!"_. my head started screaming to me. But I ignored it. I was about an inch away from his hand when he vanished, right in front of my eyes. I stood there, wide eyed, looking like a total dumbass. _"What...what just happened?" _I could do nothing but lower my head in defeat.

_"Why did he vanish? Did he realize that I was about to grab his hand and he vanished before I could? Why do I get the feeling that I just greatly offended him? Why WAS I about to grab his hand? In what universe would I get that impulse from?" _

I was so consumed in my thoughts that when I lifted my head up, I never realize that X was standing right in front of me. I left out a loud gasp, but I felt like my feet were glued to the ground. They absolutely refused to move. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his cold, dead breath. I proceeded to stare into the most feared and exotic part of Sonic EXE: his eyes. His eyes were staring straight back into mine, and I started to shiver a little. Those two little red dots looked like they were staring into my very soul. There is an old saying: "The eyes are windows to the soul."

I believe that. When it comes to horrible villains like X who seem to have absolutely no feelings, just look at their eyes. It reveals emotions you never thought that person could have. But when I look through X's eyes, all I see is darkness.

He started to chuckle darkly in my face. "What are you thinking so hard about that you can't even notice me?", he asked me with one of his trademark, bloody smirks on his face. There was no way I was going to admit that I was thinking about him. I put my hands on my hips and got so close to my face that our noses were touching. "None of your business." He just chuckled and slowly walked back, giving me my personal space back. After he backed up about five steps, he got a bored look on his face. He casually started turning his back to me, all the while talking in a calm, but bored tone. "I have been so bored lately, Star. There is almost no one brave enough to try out my game anymore. Until I found you."

After he said this, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Where was he going with this?

He turned back my direction and slowly stalked toward me with a huge grin on his face. All the while, I'm instinctively backing up. He started talking in a low, and extremely creepy tone. "I've been watching you for a while Star. I know you enjoy my game. You play it more than anyone. You are the first person to actually like me, other than your brother." I jumped, and went wide eyed at his last statement. "How the hell do you know my brother?!"

He just kept walking toward me. "He loves to play as much as you do. I think him and I would get along quite nicely, don't you think?" I had to agree with that one. My brother, Tyler, wants to meet X more than anything. And I can actually see the two becoming best buds.

But I let my guard down and X dashed over to me with his sonic speed and pinned me to a tree. I used all my willpower not to let a blush form on my cheeks from how close we are...again. He leaned in so close, I felt like his eyes were sucking me in like two black holes. He grinned the widest, creepiest, grin I have ever seen. "Dear sweet Star, won't you be a good challenge for me and cure my boredom?"

I immediately gained myself back on that statement. I pushed my nose in his face. "Go to Hell." He just softly laughed. "I've already been there and back. Pick another spot." I couldn't do anything other than roll my eyes at him. "Smartass." That was when I realized something, and I just had to ask. "When do you plan on taking my soul?" His smirk just got even wider, which really started freaking me out. He leaned in real close to my ear and whispered, "Soon, my beautiful Star. Soon." After he vanished again, I felt the scarlet flush take to my cheeks.

He just said I was beautiful! No one has ever told me that before. But I quickly shook this out of my head. He's probably just trying to get to my head, trying to get me to let my guard down. But I won't let him take advantage of me, not even in his own world!

I looked around to see that I was alone once again. But his voice came back and started whispering in my ear again, causing my ear to twitch. "I'm extremely bored, Star. But don't worry. I already know which game we are going to play next. It's called..."

I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Don't tell me. Let me guess."

I heard his laugh echo throughout the runway. "Yes, it's HiDe-N-sEeK!

As soon as he said that I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Through the blushing, only one thing came to my mind:

"Aw shit."

And just like that, Hill Zone was gone, and I was once again, enveloped in darkness.


	3. Secretly Caring

**HELLO PEOPLES! I'm back! Here's the third chapter! And remember to check out my profile: Important message to everyone at the bottom of it! Thanks! :) And just to let everyone know, some of the theme songs may be Disney songs. And also, there may be more than one theme song for each chapter. Just to let ya'll know. Anywho, ENJOY! :) P.S. Sorry. Forgot one more thing about the theme songs XD. Some of the chapters may be based on the songs I put. That's it :)**

**And here are some of the main character's Theme songs: X (EXE)- "Bad Blood" by Creature Feature. **

**Star- "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C (Feat. Yasmin K). More To Come!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing but Star. SHE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!**

**Theme song for this chapter: "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson.  
**

**Theme songs for the second chapter: "Monster" by Skillet, "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga.**

**Theme song for the first chapter: "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson. **

* * *

Chapter 3- Secretly Caring

I landed with a soft thud on coarse grass. "Owww, where in the world am I now?" Rubbing my sore head, I slowly stand and look at my new surroundings. I almost faint in horror. There are burning trees as far as the eye can see on both sides of me and embers are flying all around. This is the second part of Tail's level, Hide-N-Seek! The fear hits me like a freight train. It hits me so hard it makes me want to just curl up and convince myself that it's not real. But I know I can't do that. The only way to get out of this nightmare (god, I wish that was all it was) is to play through the motions.

But why do I get the feeling that this is going to end up nothing like the actual game?

I put that disturbed thought in the back of my head, and with fear constantly threatening to overrun my mind, I suck up all the bravery and courage I have and hesitantly take my first step to what is sure to be my own demise.

After about 15 steps, I hear a horrid laugh that is now forever glued in my brain. The drowning music suddenly comes on, and I already know that he is coming after me. I start pumping my legs as fast as they would go. The fear that I wouldn't escape was starting to consume me. But I ran for all my worth. Embers flew into my face and into my eyes, but my fear kept my going. I thought my legs were going to give out on me as the music started getting more intense. Just as I was about to give in and let my legs buckle out from underneath me, I felt someone start breathing down my back. I thought I was going to die of a heart attack when I hear a horrible, demonic voice whisper in my ear just as the music abruptly ends.

"FOuNd YoU, Star."

Before I could scream bloody murder, I heard a deafening "SNAP!".

Before I could tell what was happening, I fell flat on my face. I shook the dirt off my face and spat some out of my mouth. "My head can't take much more of this." I managed to pull myself into a sitting position. "What in the world-"

A sharp, burning pain shot up my left leg. I screamed so hard from the pain I thought I was going to throw up from it. After the pain cooled down, I looked down to see that my leg looked semi-crooked from the outside, but I could already guess what actually happened: My leg was broken. That was the only explanation for the loud SNAP that I heard.

But there was one question that still needed answering: How in the world did my leg break?

As I was trying to figure out what in the world broke my leg (through all the pain), I didn't realize that a shadow had fallen over my figure. It was only when I heard someone say my name that I realized someone was standing behind me.

"Star, are you alright?"

I abruptly looked up behind me to see X standing there with...was that concern in his eyes? I shook that absurd thought out of my head. I started breathing irregularly from fright that he was going to take my soul. But he just stood there, waiting for an answer. I realized this and quickly corrected my breathing. Is he really worried about me? I don't know why, but I just got this strange feeling that I could trust him. God, my heart was talking to me again. But I decided to listen to it and be truthful.

"No, I'm really not okay. I think my leg is broken." He got a concerned look on his face and came and sat down beside me. I held my breath, waiting for him to do something bad, but he did the totally unexpected. He very gently picked me up and lay me down across his lap. A scarlet blush exploded on my face after he did this. I watched him stare at my leg for a while before he looked back up at me. "May I?" I realized what he was asking and nodded my head 'yes.' He gently started running his hand across my left leg. I was trying my best not to show how much his touch was affecting me. Why did it feel so good? But then he gave my leg a small squeeze, and I let out a loud yelp. I don't know how it happened, but my face ended up buried in the crook of his neck. I whimpered a little to inform him that that hurt.

He layed his head on mine and started running his claws gently through my quills. "I'm sorry Star. I just had to make sure. But you're right. Your leg is broken." I didn't respond. I was being washed over by a wave of relief. Just having him run his claws through my quills was comforting. I didn't even feel the pain from my leg anymore. God, why does this have to feel so good?

Wait a minute.

I ruined the moment by lifting my head up and giving X an extremely suspicious look. "Aren't you supposed to be taking my soul instead of helping me?" He gave me one of his trademark bloody grins. "I already did."

The whole world stopped revolving around me. I think, for just a few seconds, I died and came back again, unfortunately.

I proceeded to stare at his all-too-wide grinned face and finally ask with a shaky breath, "Did you just say that you already took my soul?" He just proceeded to stare at me. I finally turned away in frustration. "I'll take that as a yes." But then, I realized something. "Hey, wait a minute!" I turned and gave him a very puzzled look. "You took my soul. So why am I still here?" That grin never escaped his face as he answered, "Because I took your soul not to play with for eternity, but for another very special reason." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "And do I have to obey every command you give me?" He leaned in real close to my face and whispered in my ear in a seductive way, "Only if you want to."

I backed up real quickly away from him. "What is that supposed to mean?! And why did you say it in THAT manner?!" To my annoyance, he just started laughing. "Well, if you're not going to answer me, then answer me this: What now?"

He stopped laughing at this and gave me a serious look. "Simple: We will head to my castle." I gave him a unimpressed look. "You have a castle?" He looked at me with a proud expression upon his face. "Yes, and we will need to start the trip over there immediately, but first.." I looked down to see him gently wrapping a bandage tightly on my broken leg. I blushed that he thought to take care of me first. "Why X? Why are you taking care of me?" After he was done, he looked back up at me. "I need to have my special slave healed. You are no good to me injured and useless."

There goes the moment again.

I gawked at him in surprise and irritation. "THAT'S IT?! You're only taking care of me I'm no good to you injured?!" He leaned in so close I could probably kiss him. Wait, why am I even thinking that? I started blushing at this unconscious thought. I came back to reality once he answered me with another huge smirk on his face, "That's it." I felt a growl produce within my throat. "You're a monster." His smirk just got bigger from that response. "Why, thank you." I just snarled at him and turned away from him with a huff. "You're also an ass." I felt him whisper in my ear, "Is that why you love me so much?"

I abruptly turned back toward him and gave him an exasperated look. If looks could kill, he would have been worse off than the bodies that he mutilated! "You're sick! Why would I love a monster like you?!" He leaned in even farther till our noses were touching and I could easily feel his breath on my face. "I don't know, Star. You tell me." My eyes widened in horror. He couldn't be reading my mind, could he? Does he know about the crush that I have on him?

God, I hope not.

I snapped out of my little trance and tried to get off of his lap, but when I did, that's when I realized he had his arms wrapped around my waist. With a scarlet blush on my face from this realization, I asked nicely, "X, could you please let me go?" He whispered in my ear again, "Why?" The irritation started fueling back inside of me again. I decided to be brave and be the bitch I am and I answered him, "Because I said so, that's why." He gave me a surprised and amused look. "Well, one, you're my slave and I can do whatever I please with you. And two, I'm the ruler of this world. I don't follow your commands, you follow mine."

Oh, he wanted to play that game. Alright X, I'll play THAT game! "Okay smartass, one, YOU are the one that said I get to choose if I want to follow your orders or not! And two, I could care less if Satan himself came up and told me he personally owned this world, and THREE, I don't actually follow anyone's orders, and just because I'm a woman, I have authority over you because it's a proven fact that women are smarter than men." I gave myself a well done nod afterwards.

He just gave me a seductive look afterwards. "Is that so, Princess?" I raised my head high with authority. "Yes, it is so and...wait, what did you just call me?" He just started laughing his head off, and not literally. I just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. It didn't matter what species, men are all the same. Ignorant dumbasses.

After he finished laughing, he held me real close to him and whispered in my ear, "Star, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship." I jumped out of his arms so fast, I forgot about my leg until the pain came back. I hissed from the burning sensation, but I managed to ignore it. I slowly managed to stand up, despite my leg screaming bloody murder pain, and I stared back at X as though he had grown two heads, which I wouldn't be surprised if he actually could. "Let's get one thing straight! I may be your slave, but I am not your GIRLFRIEND!" He slowly got up, all the while looking at me with an extremely amused expression. "Who said anything about girlfriends? I was simply talking about a natural friendship." I stared at him with a shocked expression for about five minutes, then I finally looked away in horrible embarrassment.

_"I can't believe I just did that! He was just talking about being friends, then I had to bring up the subject of being more than that, when that wasn't what he was talking about in the first place! Oh my God, I am so stupid!" _

_"You dumbass! Why would you even think that?! ...Why would I think that? OH GOD! Is it because I actually want it? No that's absurd! Why in the world would I want to be his girlfriend? But, he was so nice and gentle when he was checking my leg. And why do I keep getting the strange suspicion that he was lying when he said he was only taking care of me because I was his slave? Oh man. What if X actually likes me? Oh God. What if...?"_

As I was totally having my own conversation in my head, I didn't even realize he was staring at me with worry and amusement. "Star, are you there?" I finally came back to the real world to realize that X had his arms around me again. "I'm fine X, and why do you have your arms around me AGAIN?" He started chuckling. "Because I like to do it. It makes me comfortable thinking your safe." I blushed the brightest red that has ever imprinted itself on my face. That's the sweetest thing he's ever said, as far as I know.

I don't have any idea why, but I pressed my face on his peach-colored chest. "Thank you, X. It means a lot to me to know I have someone to protect me." I felt him run his claws through my quills again. "Of course, Star. I have to protect my special slave." I just sighed at this. "You're such an ass." I felt him chuckle. "I know."

After a moment that felt like it could have gone on forever, I finally broke it. I broke away from him and got my bitch face back on. "Yeah, well, if we're going to start to head to this castle of yours, we should go now." I slightly turned my head for his reply and saw him giving me one of his bloody smirks. "As you wish, slave." As he started walking toward me, I growled his way. "Asshole." Once he got close enough, he gently picked me up bridal style. I blushed, again, and asked him why. He just chuckled again. "You won't be able to walk the whole week long trip on that leg." I gave him a puzzled expression. "What do you mean, 'whole week long'? Is that how long this trip takes? Why can't we just teleport over there? I know you can do it."

He leaned in till our noses were touching. "All your questions will be explained...later."

As he started walking through the burning trees, with embers flying through the air, I layed my head against his chest. For a monster, he was surprisingly warm, something I didn't realize before. God, I hate my oblivious nature. He tightened his grip on me in response. I blushed at his concern over me. As we started our (apparently) week long trip to X's castle, I only thought of one thing.

Even if he wasn't lying about caring only because I'm his slave, he did prove to me one fact:

Monsters can have hearts too.

* * *

**OH DEAR GOD! I got so sick of writing this. I could have put more on here, but I've been working on this thing from sun up to sun down, so I'm done with this chapter! FREAKING DONE! **

**But anyway, I know this chapter may have been a little hard to understand. But I promise that all the questions about: the castle, the trip, why he didn't heal her with his powers or just teleport them to the castle,etc: All those questions will be answered in the next chapter! Which I might have on here by tomorrow! But no guarantees!**

**Please leave reviews! (hopefully good ones!) :)**

**Oh, I also forgot to say sorry about all the bad language in the first chapter. I was in a really bad mood when I started making this, so it just kinda came out on the story. Sorry :(**

**But I hope ya'll like the other chapters better!**


	4. Update Note

**Note to All:**

I am sooo sorry for not updating! I had to go into surgery, but I'm back and the fourth chapter is in progress! I will make sure this story is finished, I promise!

I will also be working on a Sonic High School story I decided to do. So keep an eye out for that when it finally comes out!


End file.
